Harry Potter and the Next Generation: Book 1
by kayluvsall
Summary: Join Kayla, Frank, and Abby on their Journey through their lives at Hogwarts DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING OR ANYONE RELATED OR IN THE WORLD. AND MOST OF THE CHARACTERS LAST NAMES
1. Meet Kayla

Kayla Weinstein at age 11 was pushing her trolley at kings cross station. She was bubbling with excitement. She was going to Hogwarts. She had gotten her letter a few weeks ago and had been waiting for this day. She looked at her ticket again. There must have been a mistake. There was no such thing as platform nine and three quarters. But then again she was a witch. She also stood out in the crowd of muggles. On top of her trunk was a cage and in it was a black owl with a white circle on both wings. She named the owl Midnight. She looked at the clock again. 10:47 it read. 13 minutes until the train leaves. She heard some one say "Come on kids. We don't want Teddy to be late for seventh year." She follows the voice until she sees a family of six. The mother and daughter have vibrant red hair. The father and two sons have black messy hair. The tallest son had turquoise hair. She pushed her cart over to them. "Um, excuse me." The woman looked at her. "Do you know how to get on." "How to get on to the platform. Don't worry dear just watch Teddy." Kayla watched as the blue haired boy ran towards the barrier and all of a sudden disappeared. "Where did he go?" "He went through the barrier. All you have to do is run straight through the barrier between platform nine and platform ten. It helps if you do it at a run." Kayla weakly shakes her head. The woman nods encouragingly at her. Kayla smiles timidly then turns around to face the barrier. She starts running forwards it and as she gets near it she closes her eyes in case she crashes but she doesn't. She just runs right through. She opens her eyes and sees a scarlet train with the words Hogwarts Express.


	2. Hogwarts Express

She hurries forwards it. She goes on and puts her trunk on. She chooses an empty compartment and puts her trunk up. She looks through the window and spots the family who helped her. The train whistle blows. Parents are giving last minute goodbyes and hugs. Kayla wishes her parents were there to say goodbye but they lived in the States. A man named Rubeus Hagrid came to get her when she got her letter. The train starts to pull always the station disappears behind a turn Kayla leans back and smiles. She was going to Hogwarts. A round faced boy opens the door. "Can I sit here. Everywhere else is full." She nods. He comes in and buts his trunk up. "My name is Frank Longbottom. What's yours." "I'm Kayla Weinstein. Nice to meet you." He smiles. He seemed like a nice guy. "What house do you want to get sorted into?" he asked. "I want to be in Gryffindor like my father. He teaches Herbology at Hogwarts. He is also head of Gryffindor house." "I don't know. I suppose Gryffindor. Not Slytherin. I physically can't be evil. I just can't. Maybe Ravenclaw, I mean I am fairly bright. Was top of my class. But I think I will be in Gryffindor. I need to prove myself brave." Frank just nods. The trolley lady comes by and asks us if we want anything from the trolley. Kayla buys some chocolate frog, a pumpkin juice, a Bertie Botts every flavoured bean, some pumpkin pasties, a few licorice wands, some sugar quills, more chocolate frogs, and some Dr. Drooble's best blowing gum. "Hungry much." "Starving." Kayla begins opening a pumpkin pastie. "Want one." "Nah. I'm good." "Come on. I don't want to be the only one eating." "Fine." They start eating what Kayla bought. Kayla picks up a chocolate frog. "Are these real frogs." "No. It's just a spell that makes them get one good jump in." "Oh" Kayla opens the box. The frog jumps out of the box and out the window. "Darn it. Now it's wasted. Who did you get." "Get?" "Yah. In every box there is a card of a famous wizard. My dad has his own." Kayla looks at the card staring back at her was that man she met a the train station. Hee had black messy hair, glasses, bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She flipped the card over. On the back it read "Harry James Potter. Also known as the boy who lived or chosen one. Saved the wizarding world in the second wizard war. Defeated Lord Voldemort. Currently resides in Godric's Hallow with his wife Ginny Potter Godson Theodore Lupin and three kids James, Albus, and Lily. Kayla flipped it back over. "He's gone." "Well what did you expect him to do. Hang around all day." All of a sudden a Brown haired blue eyed girl opens our compartment door. "Can I sit here." "Sure. My name is Kayla Weinstein." "Frank Longbottom." "Abagail McLaggen." She smiles at them. This is the start of a beautiful friendship between Abagail, Frank and Kayla.


	3. Sorting Hat

p style="direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"(Skipping the rest of the train ride and boat ride and hat song)/p  
p style="height: 11pt; direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="direction: ltr; font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px;"Frank's dad puts a ragged old looking hat on a stool. "I want you to come when I call you up and to go sit with your house when you get sorted. Creevey, Amelia." And so on. One by one Al kids get sorted. "McLaggen, Abagail." Abagail sits on the stool for about a minute before the hat calls out "GRYFFINDOR" Abagail smiles,,, takes the hat off and runs to sit down at the Gryffindor table. "Longbottom, Frank" Frank makes his way up. He smile weakly at his dad before putting on the hat. He sits there for a good 2 minutes before the hat calls out "GRYFFINDOR" Frank smiles at his dad again before taking off the hat and sitting next to Abby. He looks back up at the sorting. Before long there are only five kids left. "Weinstein, Kayla." Kayla goes up and puts the hat on. "Well, well, well. What do we have here. Hmmmm. A brilliant mind. Not cunning or sly so Slytherin is out. Hmm. Not Hufflepuff. Ah but I see you want to prove yourself brave. Not many people think you are. Very well than. GRYFFINDOR." Kayla smiles from ear to ear. She takes the hat off before running to the Gryffindor table. She sits across from Frank and Abby. Next to her is a pretty girl with brilliant red hair. She introduces herself. "Hello. My name is Lucy Weasley." "Kayla Weinstein" Across from Kayla next to Abby was a girl with black hair and Brown eyes. She introduced herself as Jasmine Wood./p 


	4. Going Home

(Skipping first year. Nothing exciting happened)

As the train pulled back into platform nine and three quarters Kayla was thinking about what had happened that year. Frank and Abby always arguing, watching qudditch, studying. Kayla smiled. "Hey Kay's. Are you coming." "Yes Fran." "I hate when you use that Nickname." "I know." Kayla looked through the window and spotted the woman that helped her find the platform. She suddenly realized that the woman was Ginny Potter. Kayla smiles. "Promise you aim write?" Frank and Abby ask her. "Yes. Yes. I promise." Kayla is laughing. She spots someone who looms very familiar. "Mum?" "Kayla?" "Mum. What are you doing here?" Kayla is ask if this while hugging her mother. "I came to pick you up. We have a plane to catch back to the states tomorrow." "Mum. I would like you to meet my friends. This is Frank Longbottom. His dad teaches at Hogwarts. And this is Abagail McLaggen." "Nice to meet you ." "Nice to meet you too. Come on Kayla." "Kay. Bye guys. See you next year." Bye Kay." Kayla walks away with her mother.

SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT STORY. I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE IT EXACTLY LIKE THE HP SERIES SO THE FIRST BOOK IS SHORT. THE SECOND IS GONNA BE LONGER. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE THE THIRD YET BUT I KNOW WHAT THE ENDING IS. THE FOURTH IS ALMOST THE SAME AS THE GOBLET EXCEPT THERE ARE CHANGES LIKE THE EVENTS AND SOME OTHER STUFF. FIFTH I HAVE WRITTEN THE BEGINNING BUT I NEED TO CHANGE IT A BIT. SIXTH I HAVE NO CLUE. SEVENTH, I KNOW THE PLOT AND SMALL DETAILS (MAIN PROPS AND THINGS LIKE THAT). I ALSO HAVE SUBSTORIES BRANCHING OFF OF THIS SERIES. ALSO THE NEXT GENERATIONS KIDS


End file.
